Jika Aku Menjadi Butler
by neko.lol.shitsujiXV
Summary: Ciel jadi butler! RnR plese  ;3


Halo halo :3 Saya Author baru disini~ maaf kalo ceritanya agak agak... yah ^^'

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : **Punya'nya Yana Toboso (kalo gak salah :p)

Jam di Manor House menunjukkan pukul 18.00, saatnya Ciel nonton acara kesukaanya, ya, Jika Aku Menjadi di Terasi TV! Dia suka banget acara itu, sampe-sampe Ciel nangis pas endingnya. Ciel ngobrol sama sebas ;

Ciel : "Sebas, orang2 di Indonesia kasian banget ya hidupnya, telantar gitu aja..."

Sebas : " Iya, makanya ada acara yang membantu mereka hidup lebih layak dikit"

Ciel : " Aku jadi pengen bantu mereka"

Tiba-tiba ada iklan bilang ada audisi buat acara Jika Aku Menjadi Butler (program baru di Terasi TV). Acara tersebut diperuntukkan untuk para bangsawan sukarela yang ingin mencoba menjadi butler dalam seminggu. Lalu Ciel bilang ke sebas ;

Ciel : " Aku mau ikut"

Sebas : " Apa? *shock lol* Tuan muda mau ikut?

Ciel : "Yeee~ Aku pengen tau rasanya jadi butler juga dong... Daftar gak enaknya? "

Sebas : "Itu terserah anda... Kalau mau saya daftarin"

Ciel : "Okey, kamu daftarin aku"

Sehabis daftar, 3 hari kemudian Ciel ikut audisinya. Audisi awal disuruh bersihin rumah. Ciel yang gak kebiasaan bersih-bersih atau nyapu, ngerjainnya asal-asalan banget. Tapi, semuanya jadi kinclong, cling...cling... Ya iyalah, itu karena sebas ikut ngebantuin Ciel bersih bersih secepat kilat. Syat! Syat! langsung bersih. Juri ngira Ciel yang ngebersiin sendiri. Juri pada keplok-keplok (tepuk tangan XD) kegirangan. Peserta lain ciut nyalinya ngadepin Ciel yang (keliatannya) gesit itu. Akhirnya dari 20 kali penyaringan audisi (gila! ketat bgt!), akhirnya diputuskan Ciel yang berangkat ke Indonesia.

Ciel : "Asyik! Gue (?) lulus seleksi!" *jejingkrakan*

Sebas : "Wah, selamat ya tuan" *menjabat tangan Ciel*

Ciel : "Kamu besok tetep bantu waktu acara ya!"

Sebas : "Berarti saya ikut anda? Kayaknya gak bisa deh tuan"

Ciel : "He? Kok bisa? Ini perintah!" *buka eyepatch*

Sebas : "Nggg~ tetep gak bisa tuan..." *sambil tutup mata*

Ciel : "Why Sebby?"

Sebas: *buka kertas persyaratan lalu nunjuk sesuatu...*

Ciel : "OMG! *kaca di manor house padapecah saking banternya* Gile, gue gak boleh bawa butler katanya?"

Sebas : "I-iya"

Ciel : "Hadeh, mati gue *sweatdrop* Duh, besok gimana niiihhhh!" DX

Sebas : "Tenang aja, Manor House saya yang jagain, Selamat berlibur (?) tuan"

Paginya, Ciel berangkat dari bandara kemudian naik pesawat Betawian Air dan take off dari bandara internasional London. Disana, Ciel udah ditunggu crew JAMB (Jika Aku Menjadi Butler). Dia disuruh pake tailcoat item kayak Sebastian. Setelah itu, Ciel diajak menemui majikannya.

Ciel : *ciut nyalinya pas ktmu majikan barunya* Sa-sa-saya Ci-ci-Ciel Phantomhive, butler anda se-selama sa-satu minggu ini..."

Majikan : "Oh ya? Bagus. Kamu akan melayaniku seminggu ini. Kerjamu harus bagus dan harus sempurna! Kalau ada yang rusak, awas!" *deathglare*

Ciel : "I-iya tuan, sa-saya akan berusaha"

Selama jadi butler, kerjaan Ciel cuma mecahin piring, ngerusakin barang, majikannya ngamuk terus mulangin Ciel balik ke Manor House. Sampai di Manor House, Ciel masuk rumah dengan wajah kusut, kuyu, rambut acak-acakan, tailcoat sobek-sobek, wah, pokoknya payah! Sebastian yang ngeliatin tuan mudanya acakadul kaga jelas (?) jadi tersenyum kecil menahan tawa.

Sebas : "Ya ampun tuaan... Apa anda ini habis jatuh dari jurang yang dalam? Hmmmpphh... *nahan tawa* Tapi kita sama-sama pake tailcoat XD"

Ciel : "Haaah... Seb, q ga betah seminggu disana"

Sebas : "Makanya, saya udah bilang dari awal anda gak mungkin bisa"

Ciel : *mengingat majikannya waktu di acara JAMB* "Eh, sebas... Aku minta maaf ya, selama ini aku egois..."

Sebas : *terharu* "Iya tuan, saya juga maaf kalau saya sering membuat anda kesal"

Keduanya berpelukan kayak teletabis... Tetapi setelah kehidupan kembali seperti semula, Ciel balik lagi ke pribadi sebelumnya : jadi egois lagi.

Sebas jadi cemberut lagi.

~The End~

Nb: Gomen nasai, bikinnya lebih acakadul =w= Selamat membaca ^^v

Please Review .


End file.
